Keima Katsuragi
Character Overview Keima Katsuragi (桂木 桂馬 Katsuragi Keima) is the main protagonist of The World God Only Knows manga series, written and illustrated by Tamiki Wakaki. He's known in the gaming world as the "The God of Conquest" (落とし神 Otoshi-gami) for being extremely skilled at conquering every girl in dating sims. He's known in his normal life as "Otomegane" (オタメガネ), a portmanteau of "Otaku" (オタク Nerd) and "Megane" (メガネ Glasses). "Otamegane" can roughly be translated to "gloomy geek with glasses", referring to his silent and extremely cold behavior. Keima is obsessed with games, to the point of closing himself up in his own room and playing for 3 days straight, just to make it for his "deadline" on the Internet. Appearance Keima has brown hair and eyes, wears glasses and usually has a PFP in his hands. His uniform varies by season. When he's not wearing it, he wears a long-sleeved shirt with a white collar and pants. He's also forced to wear a guillotine collar on his neck, proving he made a contract with Hell. Keima is also shown to be quite handsome, especially without his spectacles. When he cross-dressed, he was able to enlarge his pupils, thus making himself look like a girl. He also seems to be able to transform his face to a less attractive one when he doesn't want to be identified. Personality At the start of the series, Keima is completely detached from reality (although in a very friendly manner), showing absolutely no interest in any real girl, even pointing out that they are flawed. He hates virtually everything from reality, even himself. As a result, he takes refuge in his 2D world. As the series progresses, Keima slowly changes his view of the real. At first, he would verbally abuse and sometimes hit Elsie out of her antics, but as each chapter/episode goes on, he bullies Elsie less and less often. Recently, Keima has entirely stopped playing his PFP and is very devoted to searching for the goddesses, something he would never have done at the start of the series. Abilities Despite the fact he plays video games in class, Keima is still at the top in every subject. When he was scolded by his English teacher Ichirō Kodama because of his gaming habits, he reasoned that everything would be fine as long as he aced all his exams, and then proceeded to do so, demonstrating a great academic ability. It is shown that he applies the same analytical skills he utilities to "capture" girls when studying. This method was proven effective when he flawlessly predicted the questions on the upcoming English test, basing himself on the teacher's personality and the examination extent. As the story progresses, his perspective of real girls becomes different. Nevertheless, he remains faithful to his "2D girls", and in particular, to Yokkyun . Keima is also capable of carrying multiple PFPs, even during swimming lessons. One of Keima's truly amazing ability is that he has absolutely no interest in the real girls, believing them to be flawed, which is also why he also seems a little dense at hints placed by people who show him some more-than-platonic feelings, such as Haqua or Tenri. He even gropes Nora's breast in a completely uninterested manner. Despite that, he is not invulnerable to affection, showing that he is not totally asexual. During captures, he is shown to be able to use his vast knowledge of galge to help him. Although some of his techniques backfired, Keima has always managed to get to the roots of the girls' emotional problems, showing great adaptability. In terms of physical feats Keima, sadly has above average skills in them due to his gaming habits.This however, may just be a running gag as Keima has demonstrated to be able to withstand being electrocuted, kicked, punched and even attacked relentlessly without sustaining any major injuries.Showing great physical endurance which even seems to extent to his PFP. Plot Overview Ayumi Takahara Arc At the beginning of the series, Keima is seen trying to conquer a heroine in one of his games. Nikaido, his school teacher, asks him if his game is more interesting than class. He coldly answers that she should wait until he gets to the save point. In the hallway, Ayumi Takahara, a girl who loves running, crashes into him. She asks Keima to clean up the rooftop alone. Keima says that he is busy, but Ayumi is already heading to practice before he finishes talking, leaving only the broom behind her. After finishing the cleaning of the rooftop, Keima sits on a bench, turns on his PFP, and answers to every email he's got. The last email challenges him to conquer a girl. He thinks it's just a provocation, but still accepts the challenge. Suddenly, dark clouds cover the sky, and a lightning strike hits the rooftop, revealing a girl descending from the sky. Shocked, Keima isn't able to do anything when the unknown girl grabs him and flies. They stop in a classroom, and Keima then proceeds to ask information about her. The girl introduces herself as Elucia de Lute Ima and says she's looking for runaway spirits. After discussing about the contract and the collar, Keima and Elsie head to the place where the runaway spirit was located. It is revealed that the girl who is possessed by the runaway spirit is none other than Ayumi. Keima sets up his strategy, which consists of supporting her during her training sessions, using encouragement banners. Ayumi thinks he's taking revenge for making him clean up the rooftop alone. During the first days, she kicks and verbally abuses him, but eventually ignores him. During one of her training sessions, Ayumi's senpais complain that she's using the field before them, and force her to run 30 laps. On the day before the competition, Ayumi stumbles on one of the hurdles, hurting her foot. Keima then asks her to go to the school at night, through a letter he placed in a fruit basket he gave her. Ayumi appears, asking him why he did such a thing. Keima answers that in reality, she is just simulating her injury. After explaining that she did such a thing in order to let her senpai compete in her stead, Ayumi says she can't finish first. Keima answers that she is already first in his heart. Embarrassed, Ayumi tries to beat up Keima, until she sees the pair of sneakers he hid in the fruit basket. She thanks him with a kiss, and finishes first in the competition the next day. After this, she forgets everything but shows her medal to Keima, calling him "Katsuragi", not "Otamega". Keima congratulates her, but his classmates interrupt the conversation. Keima gets confused, but it is soon revealed that the source of the commotion is Elsie, who transferred in his class, saying she is his little sister. Mio Aoyama Arc After the events of the Ayumi Takahara arc, Elsie and Keima focus on another target. In the classroom, Elsie writes a letter to him, which she passes over to Chihiro. Chihiro reads it aloud : "I'm sorry about what happened last night in the bathroom". This causes a commotion, and the boys of the class ask Keima how it was, making him embarrassed. Later, Elsie tries to follow him but he walks quickly, trying to avoid her. At the school store, they see people pushing each other. Keima explains that they're trying to buy an Omelet Soba Bread, the most popular food in Maijima Private High School. A girl named Mio Aoyama, whose manners are that of rich people, appears and buys the whole bread stock, leaving the others with no food. Elsie's sensor then rings, indicating that Mio is the host of a runaway spirit. Later, Keima confesses to Mio, but it fails. He explains that the failure is part of his plan. He then follows her on her way home, using Elsie's hagoromo, and learns the shocking truth about Mio, whose father passed away. After an argument with her driver, Mio is left alone. Keima asks her if he can become her driver. She accepts, and abuses him. Later, he sees an invitation for a party in her mail box and says that he sees the ending. He then calls over Mio to come at the party, where the former friends of her father disrespect her while she is waiting for Keima. When she leaves, she sees Keima, who asks her to dance with him. After dancing, he tries to reason with Mio, saying she must move on. They kiss, and Elsie captures the runaway spirit. The next day, Mio asks Keima how much an omelet soba bread costs, and Keima answers that she has enough money to buy two. Kanon Nakagawa Arc At home, the Katsuragis are watching a TV show, in which an idol named Kanon Nakagawa is singing. Elsie says she's cute, but Keima shows disrespect to Kanon, arguing that idols are relics from the previous era. The next day, Keima meets Kanon on the rooftop of Maijima High. After talking to herself, she notices him, thinking he also noticed her, and tires to start a conversation, but Keima coldly asks who she is. Kanon, shocked that he doesn't know her, uses a stun gun on him, erasing all his game saves. Elsie then appears, asking Keima why he didn't tell her that Kanon is a classmate of theirs. Noticing Kanon, Elsie grabs Keima's PFP, asking her for an autograph. Keima takes back his PFP, tries to clean the screen, but notices that Kanon used indelible ink. Again, Elsie asks Keima why he didn't tell her that Kanon was in the same class as them. Hearing that, Kanon carbonizes Keima, using both of her stun guns. She finally leaves, saying she'll defeat him. In the hallway, students are taking photos of her, while she's thinking about taking revenge on Keima. The next day, Keima notices a CD in his desk, with a note asking him to come to the rooftop, signed by Kanon. On the rooftop, she asks him to keep it a secret, and starts singing All 4 U. Keima totally ignores her performance, making her depressed. She brings out her stun guns, but a sudden call from her manager saves Keima from electrocution. Before leaving, Kanon asks him to come to the rooftop again at the same time on the following day. The next day, Kanon sings Happy Crescent for Keima, a song that has not yet been released. He falls asleep, making her depressed to the point of becoming invisible. Keima and Elsie look carefully, and see that she's not fully invisible. Reminiscing the past, Kanon tells herself that she is not an idol, and that no one is listening to her songs. To cheer her up, Keima says that he did listen to her song, but she doesn't believe him, taking out her stun guns. In a pinch, Keima tells her that he was sleeping because her performance was so good it took him to Heaven. Convinced, she leaves. After Elsie tells Keima that he is irritating Kanon, he answers that he's doing it in order to know why she has a gap in her heart. Keima tells Elsie that in dating sims, one must do everything to learn what are the girls' problems. He then receives a mail from Kanon. He reveals that he secretly put the CD she gave him in her coat, with his email address. Keima and Elsie then go to the Narusawa TV studios, to check up on Kanon. She asks Keima whether her performances had an impact on him or not. Keima answers positively, reverting Kanon back to her normal state. She then asks if she can exchange emails with him. Before he can answer, Keima gets an email from her, filled with the words "I'm couting on you". During the following days, Kanon harasses Keima to the point of sending him thirty-six emails per day. In the anime, they have a secret date. Keima asks why she called him, to which she answers that she just wanted to see him. At the Narusawa Dome, she tells Keima that she's having her first major solo concert, with 10,000 people attending. Keima, seemingly uninterested, takes out his PFP. Kanon scolds him because he doesn't listen to her and always plays games. Surprised, she notices that Keima is actually listening to her songs. She asks to praise her if he likes her songs. He does so, but Kanon has to leave for rehearsals. Elsie says that everything is going smoothly, and that Keima could have kissed Kanon before she left. He does not agree, thinking that something is missing. On the day of the concert, Keima and Elsie overhear Okada saying that Kanon has gone missing. After hours of searching, they can't find her, as she is invisible. Elsie suggests using her runaway spirit sensor. It immediatly reacts, and Elsie leaves to search for her. Keima then notices that Kanon is sitting on the same bench as him, and asks her what she is doing here. She hesitates, but Keima tells her that she's afraid of becoming invisible again, and that when nobody notices her nor praises her, she feels like she's fading away. Kanon answers that Keima is right on every point, and suddenly hugs him, asking him to stay with her forever and to support her. She tries to kiss Keima, but he rejects her. Keima asks her to stop leaving things to other people. He praises her songs, saying that she must use her own power to shine, and that when her light is gone, her fans demand for her. He tells her that he can't have her only for himself. She answers that she would have been happy singing for only one person, and finally kisses Keima, thus freeing herself from the runaway spirit, which Elsie captures. When watching Kanon's performance, Elsie teases Keima, asking if his opinion on idols improved. Keima answers that Kanon is not an idol anymore, she's a star, shining by herself. Shiori Shiomiya Arc From the beginning, Keima immediately catches her attention and anger by saying that physical books are no longer necessary in a digital era. As Keima continues to vandalize the books in the library, she becomes more and more communicative each time. Near the end of her story arc, she learns that three thousand books are to be disposed of, in order to accommodate an audio-visual booth. Protesting, she locks down the building and barricades herself in the library. After Keima literally descends into the library and gives her "courage", she finally overcomes her silence. After the incident, Shiori is able to speak to people normally and continues her work at the library. However, she has some faint memories of her encounters with Keima and writes a story based on what she remembers. During his search for the goddesses, Keima suspects that Shiori is a host, as the story she wrote is similar to their previous encounters. Kusunoki Arc Keima demands to know how long he has to put up with capturing loose souls and when Elsie sees his explanation to them she laughs in his face. Shortly after this though she bumps into some delinquents, which Keima treats as “Parsley” in his school life in which pisses them off and he realises that in real life they can beat the crap out of him, and as he struggles to apologise a tall girl with an intimidating aura, Kusunoki Kasuga comes to his aid. Telling them to leave him alone and when they refuse to do so, she quite literally blows their leader away. Having rescued him Kusunoki asks Keima why he didn’t stand up for himself and turns her sights on him, it’s only now that Elsie makes an untimely return to save him as well with the skull in her hair used to detect loose souls reacting. Following this Kusunoki receives a formal introduction as Keima and Elsie sit outside her club’s room and before Elsie can fully comment on how hard it will be for him, Keima has already bowed down asking to become her pupil. She sees a few things wrong with this and doesn’t see how he could learn to become a warrior, but Kusunoki can’t help but feel a strange pressure from him and upon seeing his face she gives in. So from this point he became her pupil, commenting on her habits and having to throw a cat out. This cat quickly returns to Kusunoki in the locker room though, and when Keima returns from cleaning the clubroom he finds her holding it, making things simple for him . Surprised by this Kusunoki runs off and prepares to cast the cat and with it her weakness away, also commenting on how she’ll “change” Keima’s face. However before she can do this something stops her, and as she remembers her past she sees another apparition of herself behind her. Keima and Elsie jump out at this point and when they go over it with her they find that this other side of her reacts to weakness, with Keima telling her that she can now confront this weak side of her. And so in order to draw it out Elsie suggests that they should go on a date. So they do this with Kunsonoki trying to first make it clear that they’re not really on a “date” while the sight of her in a dress draws a lot of attention to her. This results in her splitting again as well and this time the split self actually defends against her attacks, following this Keima and Kusunoki go shopping but the only thing they find that works for both of them is the arcade, where she does her best to beat him at a physical sort of game only to be blown away when Keima maxes out the machine. After this they go to a movie and to an amusement park but still can’t seem to agree on much. Kusunoki still can’t see things this way so Keima attempts once more by telling her to seek a greater form of strength, with her feminine side admitting that she had fun and already seeing things this way as she gives up. But first she decides to be a little selfish first and seizes control of their body to kiss Keima. In doing so freeing the loose soul for Elsie to retrieve. Old Conquest Arc After conquering 14 girls, Keima is 'recruited' by Diana, one of the goddesses of the Jupiter Sisters to help her find her sisters who may have reside within the girls he conquered before as the Jupiter Sisters have the power to reseal the evil spirits back to Hell (and thus finishing his contract). But he soon gets involve in a conspiracy when a mysterious group from Hell called Vintage plans to revived the Old Demons of Hell, who will stop at nothing including hurting the girls Keima conquered before. When one of his past conquest, Kanon, is injured by a Vintage assassin for possessing a Goddess inside of her, Keima, feeling guilty for not protecting her, plans to find the other goddesses quickly in a week in order to save her life. Relationship Family Mari Katsuragi Keima's relationship with his mother is as normal as possible, to put it... gently. Despite the turmoil that Elsie has apparently wreaked in the family's stability, Mari seems to consider him a good child deep down, though she is concerned with his obsessive gaming habits and constantly wonders whether she brought him up incorrectly. When Elsie questions her with regards to Keima, she reveals that she is in fact deeply worried about his future and sometimes dreams of him being a normal, doting child. Even though she is past expecting such behavior from Keima, Keima still demonstrates that he cares for and loves his mother when he (and his on-the-outs father) remember and attempt to secretly buy her a birthday present. Keiichi Katsuragi Keiichi is Keima's family. It seems that he's always away on a trip. It is unknown if he approves Keima's current status of being a gamer. Denma Katsuragi Being Keima's grandfather, Denma really loves him. Each time Keima has visited, he has given him some sort of gift related to game girls, even though this doesn't impress Keima. Buddy Elucia de Lute Ima Initially Keima saw Elsie as a useless annoyance he'd been unjustly saddled with as a result of the numerous troubles she had caused him, ranging from seemingly severely damaging his parents' marriage by claiming she was the illegitimate daughter of his father to attempting to feed him recipes from hell, which were usually alive and sometimes attempted to attack him; including, of course, the fact that she had now landed him with a contract that he had to carry out, or else risk death. However, he seems to have come to accept her as a regular fixture in his life, despite her comedic incompetence, and has on some occasions even demonstrated concern for her wellbeing, such as when she entered a period of semi-depression after failing to capture a Level 4 escaped spirit, though it is unknown whether he did this because he was concerned for Elsie or because he was worried about the impact her depression would have on her ability to capture spirits. Even though Elsie is not actually his sister, he seems to come to have accepted her as at least that. Although he continues to subject Elsie to some light abuse every now and then, this sort of level should be expected from brother and sister. Of course, seeing as Elsie is occasionally hinted to have feelings beyond platonic for him, the situation may become complicated in the future. Targets Ayumi Takahara Keima considers Ayumi as a highly likely candidate to have a Goddess in her heart, due to her violent and angry reaction to him after Kanon confessed to him. She has on multiple occasions displayed signs of attraction to Keima, in addition to remembering what had happened between the two. Though Keima has yet to show any signs of attraction to Ayumi, he and she do seem to at least be on somewhat good terms and converse often, seeing as Ayumi is one of Elsie's best friends. Keima goes to her and Chihiro for advice when he seeks to cheer Elsie up, and is willing to help Ayumi study when the 2-B Pencils come to him in an attempt to score perfect scores on their next English test. Mio Aoyama Keima, recognizing Mio as tsundere stereotype and believing she was rich, thought conquest her will be difficult. However, after discovering she is actually poor, he decides make a bond by hiding her secret and riding her to school. Seeing she didn't fell for him, Keima understood she was pretending to be rich because of her deceased father. He takes her to a party she didn't want to go, dance together and Keima confronts Mio about her father. Mio decides to let go the past and they kiss, expelling the spirit from her body. Although she has forgotten Keima, she still blushes around him. Later, while being in Yui's body, Keima sees Mio in a bakery, after confirming there is no goddess inside her she wishes her good luck, showing he cares for her. Kanon Nakagawa Initially uninterested in her because of her being a real-life idol and disliking her for her yandere tendencies, Keima became Kanon's source of support and advice. When Kanon ran away from her concert and she asked him to always support, Keima said that she must not depend of others' attention and shine by herself and they kiss. After discovering she still remembers him and that she is the host of Apollo who is attacked by Vintage, Keima decides find the other goddess in order to save Kanon. Trivia * His first name is derived from the term "gamer". Keima's name could have also come from the names of his father and of his grandfather: Kei'ichi and Den'ma, or also from the name of his mother 'Ma'ri. The kanji “Kei” & “Katsura” in Keima's name are the same, but have different meanings. Kei is used in the name for knight in Shogi and Katsu is a Japanese Judas tree. * "Keima" (桂馬) is also the name of a shogi (Japanese chess) piece, which is similar to the knight in international chess. * In the one-shot of Kaminomi, his name is "Keima Imai" and he is 16 years old. * He dislikes sweets and aggresive heroines. * His email address was shown, on his PFP, to be otoshi-god@zumcities.co.jp. * During Keima's brief stunt as an actual girl, he began to play otome games (games where the player character is a girl making guys fall in love with her, as opposed to other dating sims), a fact that caused him significant anguish and prompted a comedic scene depicting his will and testament. Yet, he was able to understand the girl's role in dating sims and learn from it. * His drawing skills are famously bad, to the point of being mocked by Elsie. * Keima can use his God of Conquest Mode, which allows him to use six different game consoles to play six different dating sims at once. He can play more games simultaneously if he has more game consoles. * He likes to present things in numerical manner; such as saying that he has seen a certain type of girl 300 times in games. * His physical abilities are limited, as he is always doing games. Quotes * (Either to himself or Elsie) "I can see the ending!" * (To Elsie) "I'll teach you something nice..." * (To Elsie) "Hmph! I have lived in the gaming world for 100,000 years!" * (To himself) "Reality is just garbage/a crappy game!" * (To Diana) "It is my fault... that your power hasn't returned. I've been an especial burden for both you and Tenri... Unlike the other girls, you know more about what's going on, so... I'm truly sorry." * (To Elsie Yui's body) "Otome games are interesting too! You should try them!" * (To Elsie) "I won't give in to the real!" Category:Male Characters Category:Featured Articles Category:Maijima Category:Runaway Spirit Squad Member